Nowadays, the disc-type brake system is the most commonly used form of brake for vehicles because of its better stopping performance, and the stopping performance of vehicle depends on the quality of a disc brake system. A size of disc brake is designed relative to a size of a wheel rim, for example, a fifteen inches wheel rim is usually equipped with a 260 mm brake disc, and the maximum size it can be equipped is up to 290 mm. Also, a standard size of the brake disc is equipped for a sixteen inches wheel rim is around 300. When a vehicle needs to replace a larger brake disc and a larger caliper, it needs to mount an adapter base on the wheel rim which parallel extends from the wheel rim to equip the caliper.
However, conventional brake measuring gauge and method is disadvantageous because: (i) there are varieties of vehicles on the market, and most of the brake rotor thereof has specific size and is incompatible with others, resulting in a user having to cost much time and effort to obtain the specific size of the adapter base; and (ii) the measuring method for the brake system varies for each individual, and has not had a standard yet. It is difficult to obtain an accurate measurement on the size of the adapter base, and a brake pad in the brake disc or the caliper has much chance to be worn because of incorrect measurement. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a brake measuring gauge and method to overcome the problems presented above.